Sarah Hart
Sarah Hart was a former cheerleader, school photographer, all around girl next door, and the first and last human to ever capture John’s heart. Sarah was beautiful and strong, and John falls for her the first time he lays eyes on her. Falling for Sarah changed everything for John. She was John’s reason to stop running. He vows to protect Sarah, and the love they share, no matter the cost. Following the destruction of the Sanctuary in Mexico, Sarah loses her life in a confrontation between Six and Setrákus Ra after sustaining a massive wound to the abdomen in their telekinetic standoff. Personality Sarah was a kind girl with a sweet personality. She was smart and an A student. She loves photography and enjoys the outdoors. She gets along with most people and is still popular at school despite giving up her cheerleader status. When dating Mark James, she becomes mean and drifts away from her friends. To solve this, her parents send her to her aunt's over the summer, where she falls in love with photography, makes it her mission to be kind to everyone else, and quits cheerleading. She can be provoked though, as with the end of the hay-ride incident when she slaps Mark. Sarah was creative and sweet and, like John, longs for more and to have some excitement traveling the world. She has lived in the same place for her whole life and her parents want it to stay that way. In The Power of Six, John believes that she had become bitter and called the SWAT team on John and Sam because at a new school she was treated badly and she wants to go with John but he refuses saying that it was too dangerous. She immediately thinks that John is having a relationship with Six and gets upset. In The Rise of Nine, Sarah was portrayed as becoming strong for Six's benefit, and comforting a wounded Six. After Four finds her, she is shellshocked and scared, a result of her torture. In The Fall of Five, Sarah had successfully recovered and undergoes brief firearms and combat training. She fights Mogadorians alongside the Garde. During the Capture the Flag game, she even shoots John, who is the leader of the opposing side. Physical Appearance Sarah is a conventional American beauty, with blond hair, blue eyes, and high cheekbones. She is tall with a good figure and, as said by Four, looks beautiful in anything and in any condition. Number Nine compliments her looks at the end of The Rise of Nine. Both Number Nine and Six say that she looks beautiful even when dirty. Biography Early Life Paradise High School Sarah has lived her whole life in Paradise, Ohio. She is a cheerleader in Paradise High School and is dating the quarterback Mark James. When she is dating Mark, her behavior starts to change. She becomes mean and judgmental. She also starts drinking and her grades start to slip. Her parents send her to Colorado for the summer to stay with her aunt where she falls in love with photography. When she comes back, she quits cheerleading and breaks up with Mark. The Arrival of Number Four The Wrath of Mark James Sarah's mother is a real estate agent and rents a house to Henri and John. She tells Sarah to look out for John at school. She meets John on his first day at Paradise High School. She is taking pictures of all the cliques when she notices him standing alone. She smiles and waves at John before walking over to him. As she gets closer, she raises her camera and starts to take pictures of John. John shields his face with his hands and Sarah berates him about being shy. They then have a friendly banter about the possibility of John breaking her camera. After John finally concedes to smiling, a beagle comes trotting over to John and Sarah. Sarah attempts to get a picture of John with the dog, but each time Sarah tries to take the dog's picture, the dog backs away. Sarah soon gives up on trying to take the picture and starts to talk to John again. They now properly introduce themselves to one another. Sarah tells John that her mother told her to watch for John, as her mother figured that John would start school on that day. They then shake hands and Sarah notes that John's hand is really warm. After Sarah asks if John has a fever, she jokes that he just must be warm-blooded. The warning bell rings and after explaining the meaning to John she walks towards her first class. At her first class, she has an argument with Mark. The next day, she talks with Four and he says he lies that he has asthma to protect his secret. They have Home Economics together, and Sarah tells Four about her history with Mark. During the Halloween hayride carnival ride at night, Mark and his friends kidnap Sarah and assault John and Sam. John eventually finds Sam, but cannot see. In desperation to find Sarah, John uses his Lumen, one of his developed Legacies, to search, and manages to find Mark and his gang. He finally manages to find and beat all of them and save Sarah. Sarah then slaps Mark in anger and leaves with John. House Fire They go to a party together at Mark's house, at which a fire is started. John, once he is out of the house, hears Sarah's scream and goes after her. He finds her in a bedroom in upstairs along with Mark's two dogs. He rescues them by jumping out of a window. He tells Sarah about his true identity. Sarah tells him that she loves him no matter what. Battle of Paradise High School The next day, John is called into the principal's office while they are in Home Economics class. Later that day, Mogs come to the school and Sarah hides in the photography room. John finds her and they later hide in the Home Economics room when they encounter a Mog scout and Number Six. They try to get out, but are confronted by Mogs. Henri arrives with Mark and BK and saves them. Sarah leads them to a door in the gymnasium that leads to the football field. They find out the football field is surrounded by Mogs. John makes her hide in the school with Mark. She later saves Four from a Mogadorian who tries to kill him by stabbing him with a butcher knife. With the help of Mark, she takes him to a motel and packs up his stuff at his house. She is later seen with Four comforting him after the death of Henri. She attends the makeshift funeral of Henri. She admits that she doesn't want him to leave and that packing up was the hardest thing she ever did. Life After the Mogadorians Agent Walker and the FBI After John leaves, her life in Paradise becomes difficult. She tries to defend John, but she ends up losing friends because of it. She gets nicknamed 'Sarah Bleeding Heart' by her classmates. Some believe she is working with John. Even the town people are unkind to her. Following the destruction of Paradise High School, she and Mark attend Helena High School which is in the next town. Mark is her only friend and both of them travel to and from Paradise and Helena together. The FBI is in town investigating the destruction of the high school. Sarah misses John terribly and a part of her thinks it would be a good thing that FBI arrests him so he can clear things up and Sarah would know where he is and he is safe. A week after John leaves, Sarah is being followed by Agent Walker. When she goes to meet Mark, Walker sits on a seat behind her. She tells this to Mark. Mark says he has been contact with an alien conspiracy theorist and together they find out John was seen in Tennessee a day or two after John left, which makes Sarah happy. He also says that they believe there are members of Garde in Miami and India. Agent Walker and her partner Agent Noto join them and question them about John. Sarah says she barely knows John. Mark accidentally mentions Sam's name and quickly covers by saying Sam is probably hunting for Sasquatches by now. He makes it look like he and Sarah are dating. They both leave and Walker gives Sarah and Mark a card with a phone number on it, which Mark then passes on to his alien conspiracy buddy (GUARD). John Returns The next night, Sarah gets a text from John saying he is in town and wants to see her. They arrange a meeting in the park. She texts Mark saying that John is back in town. Unknown to her, Mark's father, Sheriff James, reads the text and comes to arrest John. John and Sarah talk about their relationship, and how she is struggling with the whole situation, and expresses her wish for John to turn himself in and tell the police he's not a terrorist. She suspects that John is cheating on her with Six when he refuses to take her with him. She gets text messages from Mark warning that his father is coming for her and John. When John asks who is texting, Sarah says it is her friend Emily. Sam arrives and tells John that they should leave. FBI and the police descend on them and arrest John and Sam. Sarah is taken away and interrogated for three hours in the local police station. Mogadorian Capture Mark picks her up when she is finally freed. She tells that Agents Walker, Noto, and someone named Purdy interrogated her and took away her phone. She says that she is not supposed to leave town and she is on the No Fly list. She says that they arrested John and Sam and thinks it is her fault. Mark tells that his father read his text message from her and that is how the police knew that John was back in town. He apologizes to her. She says that the FBI was probably watching her and she should have warned John. Mark shares his theory that John is held in the Dumont FBI facility. Sarah wants to go there and explain herself but Mark refuses. He says they won't be able to hold John for long and reassures her with the fact that Six is still free and will have to rescue John. Mark drops her off at her house. She lies to her parents saying that she was out past her curfew and got mixed up in John Smith's arrest. That same evening she gets a message from Mark saying John and Sam escaped from Dumont. The following Monday she and Mark skip school to visit Sam's mother, figuring she might have seen something. No one is home and they see evidence of the fight in the backyard. She sees a car idling down the road. She and Mark drive away while the car chases them. The car narrowly misses hitting the truck. Sarah thinks whoever was driving the car just wanted to scare them away. They drive back to school. That same evening Sarah goes missing. She doesn't return home from school. Detainment in Dulce Sarah is taken captive by the FBI, who are working with the Mogadorians, who are supplying them with weapons in return for their help hunting the Garde. Sarah is tortured for information and is forced to tell them everything she knows. One day Setrákus Ra visits her and transforms himself into John using his golden cane. Sarah tries to hit him, but Ra hits her first, injuring her. At one time, Sam is put in a cell with her before being taken away to another part of the base. Then, Six is thrown in the cell with her. Six tells her that she saw Setrákus Ra transform into her. Sarah says she had witnessed it before and asks whether John is safe. She says they parted ways and asks whether it was her who helped FBI capture John. She says it wasn't her. Six comforts Sarah by telling her a story about John and her as kids in the ship. Walker comes to the cell and leads her away to fight Setrákus Ra while Sarah is left alone in the cell. The Battle of Dulce After entering the FBI base in New Mexico, Four, along with Nine, Seven, Eight, Ella, and Bernie Kosar, finds Sarah in her cell. She is scared at first, thinking that Setrákus Ra is playing his tricks. However, after seeing that John is with other Garde, she believes he is the real John and they embrace. They leave the cell and find Agent Walker. Eight and Nine restrain her and appoint Sarah in charge of making sure she doesn't move while they proceed to help Six and fight Setrákus Ra. Later she enters the fight with Ella. However, Sarah and Ella are both hit with the fire-whip that encased Six and Nine in a rock tomb. They are also subjected to heavy Mogadorian cannon fire. It seems too late to save them, but Four holds their hands and manages to heal them both. In Hiding with the Garde Rendezvous in Arkansas After escaping from Dulce, Sarah joins John with the remainder of the Garde and heads to Nine's safehouse in Chicago. She helps Marina with the cooking and with the help of Six, she trains with firearms to the dismay of John. When they gets a message from Number Five to meet him in Arkansas, she decides to go with John. John reluctantly agrees to let her come. She senses the tension between John and Six, who also has joined them and tells him to patch things up with her. They laugh and talk on their way to Arkansas, but things start to get serious when they reach their destination. Six turns all three of them invisible and they go look for Five. She first spots him sitting under a statue. She helps the Garde defeat the Mogadorians that also come looking for Five. They are later united with Sam and Malcolm Goode, Sam's father. Sarah comforts Sam when he has a hard time sleeping after his ordeal in Mog captivity. She continues to train with firearms with Six. She shares a room with John and during an intimate moment, they are interrupted by Six who says that something is wrong with Bernie Kosar. After BK calms down and others go back sleep, she and John are alone on the roof with BK. They are once again interrupted by Five, who had gone for a midnight flight. During the Capture the Flag game, Sarah is Nine's third pick. Nine tells her that the reason he picked her is to distract John. During the game, both she and Ella managed to shoot an invisible Six after Ella locates Six's position with her telepathy. She is knocked to the ground by Six with a blast of air. The same evening, John takes her out to the zoo where John coaxes lazy animals to perform for them with his Animal Telepathy Legacy. While on their way back, John's bracelet warns him of danger. Instead of returning to the penthouse, fearing they might lead the Mogadorians, they go towards them. Sarah is disappointed that she didn't bring a gun and tells John to kill them all. Preparation and Training Ambush in Chicago That night Ella falls into comatose state. She takes the towel out of Marina's shaking hand and wipes Ella's face. Ella then clutches John's hand and puts him in a coma too. Sarah pries Ella's hand away without listening to others' warnings. She refuses to leave John's side until Malcolm forces her to eat and sleep. Sam tries to comfort her and tells John would wake up and would be mad at others who had gone to Everglades to retrieve Five's chest. Later that day, the penthouse is invaded by Mogadorians. She, along with Sam, Malcolm, and BK, fights with them. Sam and Sarah draw the Mogs to Sandor's Lecture Hall. Sam turns on the Lectern and both of them shoot the Mogadorians who are trying to run away. Sarah is hit in the leg and Sam helps her walk when the adrenaline wears off. When they get into the room where John and Ella are, they see Malcolm is injured and possibly dead. Sarah urges Sam to help her take Ella and John away before the second wave of Mogs arrives. She carries Ella in her arms and shoot the Mogs outside. She runs out of bullets, and a Mog stabs her in the shoulder and kidnaps Ella. John wakes up from his coma and Sarah gives him a quick hug, and then pushes him towards where the Mogs took Ella. Instead of going after Ella, John heals Malcolm and Sarah. When asked he says that the Mogs won't kill Ella and they will get her back. He tells Sarah to find Nine's fastest car and meet him at the zoo. Sarah, along with Sam and Malcolm, goes down the elevator to the garage, but not before kissing John goodbye. Reunion with Mark James Yellowhammer Ranch and Anti-Mog Campaign While on the run from Mogadorians, Sarah finds the "They Walk Among Us" blog and tells the others JOLLYROGER182, an editor of the blog, is Mark James. She contacts Mark using a secure email Adam had set up for her. He immediately replies saying he needs help. Sarah decides to head to Alabama, where Mark is currently, to help him. After saying an emotional goodbye to John, she leaves for Alabama with BK. Sarah goes to the Waffle House Mark instructed her to go to. Mark contacts her and tells her to meet him at a nearby parking garage. They embrace and Sarah notices Mark's left arm is bleeding. Mark says he was shot by FBI. Sarah says she has been shot at a lot recently and was stabbed by a Mog. They head to the truck and BK lands on it in a bird form. They head to Mark's safehouse where Sarah explains what had happened since she went missing. In return, Mark tells her what he had been doing since her disappearance. Sarah checks in with John and tells him about Grahish Sharma, who had shot down a Mog ship and had captured its crew. John recalls that he was the one who helped Number Eight in India. Sarah tells him that Mark has changed a lot. She tells him that she misses him. They say goodbye and hang up. Later that night, John sends Sarah some documents Walker had given him. Sarah and Mark prints them out and analyze it. Mark posts them on the blog and together they read the comments to see if there is any useful information. Sarah questions GUARD, a mysterious figure who had provided Mark with the safehouse and a new truck. Sarah is hesitant to believe GUARD. The next day, Mark's wound looks worse and Sarah makes him go to a pharmacy to get some medicine. Mark runs a stop sign and is pulled over by a cop. They make up a story about how they are on a vacation and forgot their IDs back at the hotel. After making sure the truck isn't stolen, he lets them go. He remarks what a peculiar name Mark has. (Mark's truck is registered under the name Jolly Roger, his alias from TWAU blog) Mark fears that the Mogs might connect the incident to the blog and will come looking for them. Sarah makes the decision to go back and retrieve their notes and stuff. They go back and she lets out BK, telling him to check for Mogs. While packing their stuff, they are ambushed by Mogs. Sarah grabs a handgun Mark had brought and shoots a Mog in the forehead, killing him instantly, much to the surprise of Mark. She asks Mark to cover her while she grabs some ammo. With the help of BK, they escape unharmed. When they are safe distance away, the house explodes. GUARD texts them and says he had remotely detonated the house and instructs them to come to his home base. Sarah gets a call from John. She assures him she's fine. She tells him they were ambushed by mogs but BK took care of them. She tells them they are heading to the home base of mysterious GUARD. John asks what Mark knows about GUARD. Sarah repeats the question to Mark and he says that he is probably a nerd hiding in his mom's basement but a solid dude. John isn't convinced and says to Sarah that he'll text her base in Washington they taken over and if she needs a place to run she should head there. Guard's Identity is Revealed Sarah takes over the driving from Mark when his condition worsens and gets him some medicine. They get to GUARD's base and he appears with a shotgun aimed at them. Mark shields Sarah by stepping in front of her. He holsters the gun and removes the helmet revealing that she is a woman. She is surprised to see BK, a Chimæra, and orders him to heel in Loric. BK obeys. She introduces herself as Lexa, saying it was her name in Lorien. Sarah notices a silver spaceship behind her and Lexa says that she is trying to get it running on Earth's primitive fuels. At a unknown time after arriving at Lexa's, Mog warships start to appear in major cities all over the world. Sam sends Sarah a video of John healing Bud Sanderson. John calls Sarah and asks whether she had gotten the footage. She checks it out and says he was amazing. She asks what he is going to do now. He replies that they are going to lure Setrákus Ra out and kill him. Soon, Sarah, Mark, and Lexa, manage to make a video explaining who the Loric and the Mogadorians are, and after Lexa uploads it to They Walk Among Us, it goes viral, with millions of people viewing it. Battle for the Sanctuary Defending the Sanctuary In The Fate of Ten, Sarah and Mark, sent by John, arrive at the Sanctuary, where Six, Marina, and Adam are waiting for Setrákus Ra. She and Mark introduce the three of them to Lexa. When Six tells them about the Sanctuary and that Sam has Legacies, Sarah is disappointed and confused as to why she does not have Legacies. They fight Setrákus Ra together, managing to gain the upper hand despite the odds. In battle, Sarah fights nobly with Mark and Bernie Kosar. Caught Up in the Storm However, while trying to save Six, Sarah is hit with what was most likely a piece of wreckage or shrapnel during the battle, which tears away a large chunk of her midsection. Sarah calls John to say goodbye to him, also saying that she had no regrets with him, and quickly bleeds to death. Relationships Appearances Portrayals and Other Versions * A version of Sarah Hart was portrayed by actress Dianna Agron in the 2011 movie adaptation of I Am Number Four. See: Sarah Hart (2011 Movie Version). * Sarah is also portrayed by an unknown actress in the book trailer for The Fall of Five. Trivia *Sarah is the only human character to physically appear in all seven of The Lorien Legacies novels, albeit only her body appeared in United as One. U Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Loric Allies Category:Females Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties